The invention is directed to a method of manufacturing an insertion-type seam for making a cloth belt especially a wire cloth or a paper-making fabric endless. The invention is also directed to a seaming machine for carrying out the method.
Cloth belts of the above-specified type comprise especially dehydration or dryer wire cloths. As compared to endless-woven wire cloths or wire cloths made endless by a woven seam, wire cloths with an insertion-type seam offer the advantage that they may be made endless in the suction extractor or in the dryer section of the paper-making machine itself by joining the two prepared cloth ends by means of an insertion wire. Up to now, these insertion-type seams have been prepared manually by re-weaving or re-splicing the warp threats of every cloth side of two cloth ends to be joined by a seam, so that a series of warp thread loops is formed on each side through which then the common joining insertion-wire may be passed.
This preparation of such an insertion-type seam which is described in European Patent No. 0043441 and German Utility Model 81 22 451, with regard to making dehydration wire cloths with one seam endless, is very labour-consuming and expensive since it is performed manually.